Ranma Pegasus, knight of pluto
by ryu megaverse
Summary: Ranma starts having some memories from a past life and a certain red eyed guardian gets an interest in him. its PG-13 for some dirty language.On Hiatus, i just cant seem to get my ideas into proper writing. I know its been years but... i'll try something.


The sun rises and the birds are singing in the morning, nothing could destroy this peace... -"RANMA YOU PERVERT!" Except a certain tomboy. -"What did I do now? Gee, you are so uncute!" And a certain pigtailed martial artist. -"AAAARHG" SMACK and the sound of a mallet hitting said martial artist skull sending him on a free trip via Akane airlines.  
  
While flying through the air our hero thinks to himself: {Man, it's been three months since the wedding disaster and Akane has gotten even more violent then before. These days she sometimes hits me with that damn mallet before I can even utter a word. On the other hand Nabiki has been more nice and helpful lately. Man, I'm flying a long way. How hard did she hit me anyway?} Ranma then sees that he's going to be landing in what looks like a school yard, right on the spot where some girls seemed to be standing in a circle around a cute purple headed girl in the same age. {Oh, SHIT! If I don't do something im gonna land on those girls} – Hey! Incoming! Get outta the way! CRASH  
  
Hotaru had just got to school when someone tripped her, and suddenly a whole gang of girls had circled her. She prepared for the usual taunts and teasing when she suddenly hears a voice from the sky screaming - Hey! Incoming! Get outta the way! So she as everybody else gets out of the place they are standing on. (You don't live in juuban and don't learn to get out of the way when someone tells you to) CRASH. And suddenly there's a big crater in the place that they stood. Out of the crater there suddenly comes a person. And suddenly every girl in the campus are interested in what's going on, because every girl seems to think the guy that got out of the crater is a class A Hunk.  
  
When Ranma came up from the crater he looked around and noticed all the looks he was getting from all the females around took a fast break around the nearest corner, and then he used the umi-sen-ken to turn himself invisible to roof jump back to the dojo. What he didn't know was that someone saw him. {Kami-sama!} Hotaru thought, {what is he? He can survive a fall like that with no damage, turn invisible and jump from roof to roof. I should probably tell Setsuna-mama about this} and she then went home as fast as she could witch wasn't very fast considering her condition.  
  
As Ranma was jumping home he suddenly felt a pretty weak but very dark aura from somewhere to the east. {What is that?} He thought, {it feels... dark, probably a demon or something,} he then hears a scream {I've gotta help whoever it is} he then starts jumping on the rooftops to where the scream originated. When he arrived he saw the cute purple headed girl from the schoolyard lying down on the ground panicked and terrified, cause about five metres away stood an approximately 9 feet tall youma made out of stone, its face was also made out of stone but looked smooth a human face its eyes was a ridicules colour of neon pink. Its hands wasn't hands at all but some sort of big boulders, its body was rocky all over except the face and its hair was a particular shade of yellow and green in one. The hair reached down to its shoulders. It was just about to hit the girl when Ranma ran forward and picked her up and carried her a bit away from where the youma was.  
  
Hotaru had just entered the park she has to go through to get home when suddenly a scream came not to far away do she went to see why, when she got there she saw a youma that was going berserk but before she could transform or use the communicator to contact the others the thing saw her and attacked, Hotaru fell down right before the stone fist was about to impact so she wasn't hit but she was scared and had started to panic, just as it was about to hit her again she felt someone picking her up and jump away from the youma, when she looked up she saw the most gorgeous blue-grey stormy eyes she had ever seen, she then saw she was in the arms of that boy who had crashed down in her school yard.  
  
Ranma set the girl down on the ground, -"You should get out of here", he said. -"But what about you? You couldn't possible survive a monster like that!" Hotaru tried to get him to leave so she could transform and call the rest of the senshi. -"Heh" Ranma snorted. - "watch me!" he cried out as he ran straight for the stone youma. Just as he was about to run into it he instead jumped over and thought {Heh, guess it's a good idea I learned the bakusai tenketsu. Man wouldn't bacon breath be pissed off if he knew I stole his signature move.} The truth was that Ranma knew all of his rival's techniques such as mousse's hidden weapon and Ryoga's technique to infuse ki in his weapon or clothes, like he does with his bandanna, he has also improved his own techniques and invented new ones, no one in Nerima except Doc Tofu knows about this and if you ask Ranma about it he wants to keep it that way.  
  
Right now he landed behind the youma and you could barely make out the whisper -"bakusai tenketsu". He then struck the youma with his finger, predictably the youma exploded into small pieces witch then turned to dust and disappeared in the wind that came from nowhere. 


End file.
